Vietnam
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Tres cosas sobre Vietnam. Es una carnicería, el mismísimo infierno, Klaus sabe que debe correr en la dirección contraria; es demasiado fácil conseguir drogas, más de lo que debería; Dave está allí y por eso se queda, por ver qué pasa. / Basado en la serie.


_Para Myriam, Metanfetamina, Pilkunussita, porque necesitamos esto._

* * *

**Vietnam**

_«I am not the only traveler_

_who has not repaid his debt._

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again,_

_take me back to the night we met»_

_The night we met, Lord Huron_

* * *

Tres cosas sobre Vietnam.

Es un baño de sangre y nadie sabe exactamente por qué o por quién están dando la vida los soldados. Klaus sabe exactamente cómo acaba y sabe que debería volver a abrir el maletín y huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Probablemente sus superiores no lo echarán de menos, sólo es un hombre que no debería estar ahí. No tiene ninguna buena razón para quedarse en el medio de la carnicería.

Conseguir drogas es absurdamente fácil. Mariguana, heroína, cocaína y algo de LSD. Lo que le funcione a cada quien para no ver los horrores de la guerra, para funcionar mejor. Y pastillas. Joder, las pastillas. «Mejoran el rendimiento», suele oírse entre los soldados. Pero todo aquello es una mentira. Cada quien intenta sobrevivir como puede y algunos simplemente no lo hacen.

A pesar de que sabe que debe irse, que nada bueno puede salir de esa esquina del mundo, Dave está allí. Klaus se queda. Le da curiosidad. Por ver qué pasa.

* * *

Al principio, cuando todavía está buscando el momento perfecto para largarse, aunque no sabe por qué lo está postergando tanto —carajo, él nunca ha sido material de guerra, no ha estado en su cinco sentidos completamente desde que tiene catorce o quince años—, se le vuelve a acercar Dave.

—¿Y esas heridas? —le pregunta, señalándole el pecho, los brazos, cualquier lugar donde todavía tiene rastros de sangre.

Klaus no intenta esconderlas. Carajo con su suerte. Ser torturado por horas y horas para acabar en aquel estercolero luchando por un país en el que ni siquiera cree. Por lo que él sabe —casi nada— podría haber nacido en la Patagonia.

—Un par de lunáticos me torturaron —responde.

Absurdamente sincero.

No sabe por qué lo hace. Quizá intenta alejarlo para dejar de postergar el largarse, para dejar de jugar a ser soldado. Pero Dave ni se inmuta.

—Ah. —Una pausa. Tan larga que a Klaus se le hace eterna porque no sabe si lo asustó, si quiere saber más o si sólo está procesándolo todo. Al final sólo dice dos palabras—: Lo siento.

«Lo siento». ¿Quién carajos le dice eso a alguien que acaba de confesar que lo torturaron por horas? Dave, claro.

Después le pregunta otras cosas. «¿De dónde eres?». «Ni idea». La respuesta es verdad. Klaus no tiene ni de la más remota idea de dónde salió. «Tienes acento de Nueva York». «Crecí ahí, familia adoptiva, oh, joder, ¿no tienes un cigarro? Necesito fumar algo». «¿Cómo te enlistaron?». Klaus le guiña un ojo. «Digamos que aparecí aquí por casualidad».

Dave se ríe, sin saber si tomar aquella respuesta en serio. Klaus se ríe con él. Sus manos tiemblan y lo enmascara con la risa, fingiendo que todo está bien, que no es un adicto de mierda.

Necesita conseguir algo. Después de todo, Vietnam está lleno de muertos.

* * *

El mercado negro en Vietnam es sorprendente. No puede ponerse muy quisquilloso, porque tampoco es que haya droga de muy buena calidad y tampoco es que tenga mucho dinero, pero se las arregla para mantener a los espectros a raya. Es lo único que ve al cerrar los ojos. Ante todo, Vietnam es una pila de muertos que no paran de acumularse. Hay cuerpos por doquier. Soldados que se arrepienten de no haber mandado una última carta a sus prometidas, soldados que se preguntan si sus hijos huérfanos estarán bien, soldados que no saben si sus viudas recibirán las noticias de su muerte. Soldados que no saben por qué pelean, pero que en algún momento vieron como su sueño de patriotismo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Klaus sólo quiere mantenerlos a raya.

Y no tiene a Ben cerca.

Le costó darse cuenta.

Pero tiene sentido. Ben no está muerto, no aún. Ben ni siquiera ha nacido. Y es el que suele calmarlo, el que suele gritarle, el que está a su lado no importa qué haga. Odia lidiar con los muertos él sólo.

La muerte le da pavor.

Y Vietnam es una fosa común.

La segunda o tercera vez que acaba completamente drogado, Dave es el que lo encuentra. Al principio cree que va a reportarlo, pero ni siquiera se sorprende. La mitad de los soldados usan toda esa mierda. Unos quieren mejorar su rendimiento, otros quieren olvidar todo.

—Carajo —oye decir a Dave.

Se incorpora.

—Carajo, sí. —Tiene ganas de reírse aunque no sabe exactamente qué de graciosa tiene aquella situación.

—¿Qué tan…?

—Mucho. Demasiado. Hasta las orejas.

—Deberías mantenerte alerta. —Dave se pone en cuclillas junto a él—. Sólo por si atacan. Para que sepas donde disparan.

Klaus se ríe.

—Me harían un favor, en realidad. —Pero no quiere decir eso, no. La muerte lo aterra y su vida también. Pero sigue allí aunque podría haberse ido y ya casi han pasado dos semanas. Están en una ciudad de Vietnam a la que claman a ver liberado y a Klaus toda aquella mierda no le puede importar menos.

—No digas eso, seguro alguien te está esperando en…

Klaus vuelve a reírse y su risa suena hueca.

¿Quién carajos lo está esperando? Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los dos lunáticos lo habían secuestrado.

—Créeme, no hay nadie esperando.

Dave se deja caer a su lado, se sienta en el piso del cuartel junto a él. Le pasa el brazo por los hombros. El primer impulso de Klaus es alejarse, porque es experto en eso, alejarse, no dejar que nadie lo conozca realmente, dejarlos creer que no le importa nada, que vive al día, que no tiene miedo de nada. Pero no lo hace.

La curiosidad es más fuerte.

* * *

Después llega la noche del bar. Klaus no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama el lugar y mucho menos las dos chicas con las que acaba bailando. Se deja llevar, un trago tras otro, se ríe. Oye a Dave contarle historias de su familia, al final es sólo un chico de Brooklyn con familia que lo está esperando a la que le escribe. Y luego se pone más borracho y le cuenta otras cosas y baila con él. Y acaban al fondo, cerca de los baños, escondidos por una cortina y Dave hunde sus manos en el cabello de Klaus y se acerca a besarlo.

Así es como empieza todo.

Klaus sabe que no va a irse. Que se va a quedar en el infierno todo el tiempo que pueda. Qué importa si no regresa. Ni que sus hermanos no pudieran arreglarse sin él. Total, a nadie le importa dónde esté.

Y a Dave sí.

El que está besándolo en ese momento, en el mismísimo corazón del infierno, en Vietnam. Es irónico, cuando lo piensa: aterrizar en una de las guerras más trágicas de la historia sólo para encontrar a alguien que no lo hace desear salir corriendo.

* * *

La guerra nunca deja de apilar cuerpos. No saben contra qué están peleando o con quién están peleando. No saben por qué están peleando. Klaus duda que sus superiores sepan contra qué están peleando. Se acostumbra a la disciplina —más o menos—, a los gritos, a las balas. Todo aquello le parece mucho mejor que la casa de Reginald Hargreeves y las morgues y la cripta a la que lo aventó cuando tenía trece años. Se ahoga menos porque Dave está allí.

Aunque tiene que mantenerlo en secreto.

Alguien como él o como Dave no puede servir en las fuerzas armadas. A veces fantasea con la idea de dejarse descubrir y que lo manden de vuelta. Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo porque Dave si cree en todas las tonterías de que van a salvar al mundo, de que están liberando un país, que están luchando contra los comunistas y que los comunistas no están ganando. Aunque, en opinión de Klaus, están siendo masacrados. Y a él no le puede importar menos lo que pelearan.

Se quedó allí por Dave. Es lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguirlo hasta la batalla.

Y mientras tanto, la guerra no deja de apilar cuerpos.

Klaus, por más que quiere evitarlo, no puede dejar de atraer a la muerte.

* * *

Reginald Hargreeves decía que no tenía sentido tenerle miedo a la muerte, entre otras cosas. Decía muchas cosas, en realidad. Decía que su entrenamiento era necesario porque tenían que salvar el mundo y a veces hablaba de un apocalipsis que nadie tomaba en serio. Le decía a Klaus que debía dominar sus miedos y no ser dominado por ellos.

Klaus, por supuesto, ignoró todos los consejos y un buen día decidió mantener a raya a los fantasmas. Alcohol, pastillas, cualquier tipo de droga que los mantuviera lejos funcionaba.

En el Valle de A Shau, conseguirlas es mucho más fácil de lo que parece.

Están por todos lados y los soldados las consiguen en el mercado negro. De todos modos, Dave no deja de recordarle que es una guerra y que debe de estar lo mínimamente consciente para ver dónde le disparan. Klaus siempre sonríe y le guiña el ojo, diciéndole que no se preocupe.

Pero en el fondo se preocupa porque no tiene a Ben cerca para ser la voz de su conciencia.

—¿Sabes que sería maravilloso? —pregunta Klaus.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dave.

Están escondidos por allí. Donde nadie vea, donde nadie se entere. El amor no está permitido, no así. Aquello es ilegal y los arrojaría lejos de aquella guerra en la que Dave quiere pelear, porque es valiente, porque cree en algo, aunque todo sean mentiras, porque cree sinceramente que van a ganar y Klaus no tiene valor para confesarle que en realidad van a aplastarlos y que aquella guerra es un fracaso.

—Habernos conocido lejos de aquí —dice él—. Oh, me hubieras adorado. —Se ríe y luego lo besa—. Aunque quizá tus padres no me hubieran adorado, no soy del tipo que le gusta a las familias, ¿sabes?

Dave se ríe.

—Puedo verlo.

—No, en serio. —Vuelve a besarlo. Joder, es tan hermoso, piensa Klaus—. No soy del tipo de persona que sabe sentar cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Dave se muerde el labio y Klaus lo odia cuando hace eso. Estúpido gesto que es capaz de sacar la parte de él que menos detesta—. Porque conmigo… —Dave lo besa, apenas un pico— parece que no… —lo besa de nuevo— quieres ir a ningún lado.

Klaus sonríe.

Sí, Dave es diferente.

—Oh, créeme, nunca iré a ningún lado —asegura—, podrás cansarte de mí, pero nunca iré a ningún lado y tendrás que escuchar mis historias estúpidas por el resto de tu vida. —Y en el momento en el que lo dice, está seguro de que así será. No planea ir a ninguna parte. A veces ya ni siquiera recuerda la maleta que lo llevó allí y que todavía guarda como un tesoro—. Te cansarás de mi voz y…

—Cállate y bésame.

Klaus le hace caso. Los labios de Dave son algo diferente a cualquier persona que haya besado antes y Klaus ha besado a mucha gente. Ha besado a tanta que ni siquiera recuerda todos los besos. Está casi seguro de que no recuerda el primero porque estaba demasiado drogado como para que fuera una memoria significativa. Pero cada beso de Dave está grabado en su memoria.

Cuando se separan, Klaus lo abraza y se ríe quedito.

—Todos solían decir eso —empieza—. Bueno, la parte de «cállate». Mis hermanos. ¿Te he dicho que tengo seis insoportables hermanos? —Claro que sí, se lo ha contado unas veinte veces, porque Dave lo escucha, porque no importa qué tan increíble o estúpida sea la historia está dispuesto a quedarse a su lado y preguntarle que pasó después—. Creo que secretamente su deseo es que me quede mucho o algo. —Sonríe—. Bueno, eso pasó una vez. Me caí en las escaleras. Me rompí la mandíbula.

—Oh, joder.

—Ocho semanas sin hablar —le dice Klaus—. Las peores ocho semanas de mi existencia. —Sacude la cabeza—. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?

—Podrías contarme o podríamos… ya sabes… hacer otras cosas.

—Oh, podemos hacer todo. —Klaus sonríe. Está en el infierno, pero siente que está en el cielo—. La historia no es muy larga, en realidad se resume a que un día… —Se acerca al cuello de Dave, lo besa, lo recorre todo con sus labios—. Un día decidí que los tacones de Mamá se me verían preciosos. Y lo hacían. Sólo no funcionaban para correr en las escaleras.

Y se ríe. Y se sorprende de lo bien que encajan sus labios con la curva del cuello de Dave. Nunca deja de sorprenderse, en realidad.

Antes de eso, su relación más larga había sido de tres semanas.

* * *

El Valle de A Shau sería un lugar más bonito si no estuviera lleno de trincheras, de heridos y de muertos. Klaus odia especialmente a los últimos. Los mantiene a rayas, pero aún los ve en sus pesadillas. Aún los siente acercarse. No puede conjurar a nadie, lleva años sin realmente conjurar a nadie y, a excepción de todos los pobres diablos asesinados por sus torturadores y Ben, hace años que no ve realmente a ningún fantasma. Pero lo siente. No puede dejar de sentirlos, de percibirlos.

Su falta de sobriedad los mantiene lejos, pero nunca lo suficiente.

La primera vez que Dave descubre que a veces despierta en mitad de la noche y que nunca se parece al Klaus que conoce, al de las sonrisas y las historias estúpidas que se ríe ante la muerte y lo hace reír a él, no pregunta nada. Se acerca y lo abraza y le dice que está todo bien y que se quedará allí hasta que vuelva a dormir.

Nunca hablan realmente de eso.

Klaus piensa que Dave asume que simplemente es un efecto colateral de la guerra. Y no está equivocado. Tanta muerte sí que es un efecto de la guerra. Directo. Los rodea tanta muerte, tanta tragedia.

Vietnam es un infierno.

Pero están ahí, son jóvenes, les quedan risas, les queda amor.

* * *

—¡Dave! ¡Cuidado!

La bala le pasa rozando. Alcanza a alejarse. No está herido. Klaus supira con alivio y Dave también lo hacen. Y luego se ríen. Son jóvenes y creen que no hay nada que pueda matarlos.

* * *

—¿Quieres un cigarro? —Dave se sienta a su lado. Klaus duerme en la parte de debajo de la litera—. Tengo… bueno… tengo esto.

Abre el puño que lleva bien cerrado y Klaus sonríe como un niño cuando ve el contenido.

—Nunca creí que te volverías traficante.

—No, no, eran de Eric —dijo—. Ya sabes…

—Ah.

Otro muerto. Hay tantos que ya están acostumbrados a que la muerte viva a su alrededor. La muerte acampa a sus anchas en el Valle del A Shau y los soldados la ven como una invitada incómoda con la que tienen que lidiar.

—Quedamos en repartírnoslos —dice Davie—. Ten. —Se los pone en las manos—. Yo no fumo esta mierda. —Saca unos cerillos—. Y por alguna razón tú la amas así que… —Prendió un cerillo, agarró uno de los cigarros y lo prendió. Se lo pasó a Klaus—. Todos tuyos.

—Deberías probarla. —Klaus le da una calada—. Es algo maravilloso.

Cierra los ojos. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que fumó mariguana? No tiene ni idea. Hay muchas primeras veces que se le han olvidado porque las ha perdido por el camino. Ese es el problema de estar drogado todo el tiempo, es incapaz de recordar cuando ocurre todo. Apenas si recuerda la primera vez que un desconocido le dio a probar alcohol y, desde entonces, sólo ha seguido en espiral.

—Toda tuya —le concede Dave.

—Cómo quieras. —Klaus le da otra calada—. Una vez estaba en una fiesta y recuerdo que llevaba… —hace una pausa y se queda un momento mirando al techo—, uhm, no sé, bastantes. Estaba muy relajado. Estaba acostado en la alfombra y de repente empezaron a gritar que había llegado la policía…

—Joder, ¿de dónde sacas esas historias?

Klaus se encoge de hombros, le guiña un ojo.

—Se llama tener una vida interesante.

Pero no es eso. No es en absoluto. Es divertido cuando cuenta todas las historias, cuando se ríe de ellas y finge que todo ocurrió exactamente cómo se lo está diciendo a la otra persona y finge que es impactante o maravilloso. Pero la realidad es que siempre ha estado sólo en ese viaje en espiral hacia abajo, que siempre se ha sentido sólo y desesperado por no sentir nada. Por no sentir miedo, por no sentir a la muerte, por no sentir cómo sus hermanos lo ignoran porque su poder es inútil y no puede controlarlo realmente.

Se ríe y cuenta historias así para evitar lidiar consigo mismo.

Lo maravilloso de estar con Dave es que se da cuenta de que sabe lidiar consigo mismo un poco mejor.

* * *

—¿Cómo es tener hermanos? —pregunta Dave un día.

Es hijo único. Claro que le da curiosidad, dice Klaus.

—Una pesadilla —resume. Hace meses que no los ve, que no sabe de ellos. No sabe si pasa o no pasa el tiempo para ellos o si pensarán en él o si se darán cuenta de que desapareció. Probablemente no. Nunca fue el más importante, nadie nunca le decía nada y solían desesperarse con su presencia—. Pero… —sigue, recordando que no siempre todo es una pesadilla, que a veces Luther deja de ser un imbécil por dos segundos para sacarlo de sus problemas; que Diego casi siempre lo lleva a todas partes porque él no maneja y siempre está demasiado drogado como para hacerlo; que Allison es amable la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no está ocupada jugando a Romeo y Julieta con Luther—. A veces vale la pena supongo. Aunque no te recomiendo seis. Joder, seis son demasiados.

»Además todos adoptados —sigue—. A veces lo siento por Mamá, lidiar con siete crisis de identidad a la vez.

Dave le pasa la mano por la espalda.

—En casa siempre fui sólo yo. Demasiada atención sobre mí.

Al menos Klaus tenía otros cinco hermanos —porque Vanya era un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de su padre— con los que compartir la atención paterna.

—Suena como a otra pesadilla. —Klaus le da otra calada al cigarro—. Joder, esto es de buena calidad. Hacía años que no fumaba cosas de buena calidad.

—Estaba bien, la verdad. Aunque a veces me sentía sólo. Mis papás… son buenos, de verdad. Se enorgullecen de mí, tienen un hijo que pelea por su país y… eso.

Klaus sonríe. No tiene ni idea de qué es eso. Mamá es un robot, su padre era un maniático terco que los torturaba para «sacar su mayor potencial» y que parecía odiar a todos los niños del mundo.

—Qué suerte —murmura.

* * *

Klaus aprende a disparar en Vietnam. También a manejar vehículos del ejército, aunque que nunca había hecho antes porque nadie en su sano juicio le daría un automóvil a él, esa era una receta para el desastre. Aprende porque es lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir allí y porque Dave está allí. Si no fuera por Dave ya había salido corriendo en la dirección contraria. Aquel hombre es lo único que lo mantiene atado al Valle del A Shau aunque no entiende muy bien por qué.

La primera vez que hieren a Dave y acaba inconsciente, se queda junto a él todo el tiempo que le permiten. Las enfermeras no entienden qué hace allí, pero lo dejan en paz —aunque le quitan los cigarros y Klaus odia eso, odia no tener nada con lo que evadirse—. Lo dejan sentarse a su lado y hablar. Algunas escuchan. Pero siempre son pedazos. Y nunca entienden nada de lo que Klaus dice.

—La relación más larga que he tenido —murmura Klaus hacia el cuerpo inerte de Dave— es de tres semanas. Así que felicidades. Eres un record. Cuatro meses. —Sonríe. No puede oírlo así que le cuenta cosas que no le ha dicho antes—. No lo entiendo. No sé qué… por qué… no estoy acostumbrado a sentir. Nada.

»Ni siquiera sabes que veo gente muerta. Bueno, los oigo. Los siento. Algo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Y este lugar está tan lleno de muerte que siempre tengo ganas de huir. Pero luego, cuando te veo, se me van las ganas de huir.

»Carajo. No lo entiendo. —No se da cuenta cuando Dave abre los ojos y sigue hablando—. Te quiero más de lo que nunca me he querido a mí mismo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quererme demasiado a mí mismo.

—Mi madre… —oye la voz de Dave y se sorprende, casi salta sobre la silla. Alza la vista.

—Ey, ey, no digas nada, no es necesario…

—Mi madre suele decir que…

—Dave…

—… que no puedes querer a otros si no te quieres a ti mismo.

Klaus sonríe. No puede evitar que sea una sonrisa triste porque no le llega a los ojos. No puede engañar a Dave ni a nadie. Está más sobrio que usualmente y se le nota.

—Eso no es cierto —le dice. Hay una pausa. Sus ojos se fijan en los de Dave, que lo mira desde la camilla, herido, pero todavía vivo y hermoso y valiente y todas esas cualidades que Klaus no está seguro de tener—. No estoy muy seguro de quererme a mí mismo. —Se voltea para vigilar que no haya nadie cerca, que nadie pueda oír lo que está diciendo y baja un poco la voz—. ¿Pero a ti? —Se inclina un poco en dirección a Dave y le toma una mano—. ¿A ti? Oh, joder, es algo que duele por dentro.

Dave se queda sin palabras. A Klaus no le importa.

Se le había olvidado como decir cosas como «te quiero», pero estar con Dave se lo recuerda.

* * *

Un fin de semana de permiso. Les hace bien alejarse de la guerra un poco, aunque tampoco pueden ir demasiado lejos. Lo más que hacen es volver al pueblo y al bar del primer beso, donde empezó todo. Rentan una habitación doble en un hotel barato y apenas si salen para conseguir más bebida o unirse a la fiesta. Es como si festejaran algo, pero no festejan nada. Si acaso seguir vivos.

Klaus se arrepiente de no tener más idea de historia. No sabe cuántos años le quedan a la guerra, cuánto tiempo más estarán allí. Está acostado, fumando.

—¿Te imaginas tener una casa con porche? —le pregunta a Dave—. La verdad siempre me pareció una tontería. Las estúpidas casas con porche, de gente aburrida, pero… suena a algo tan tranquilo.

—Siempre dices locuras.

Klaus sonríe.

—Claro, total, estoy drogado hasta las cejas. —Le da otra calada al cigarrillo—. De todos modos, ¿casa con porche, sin porche? ¿Apartamento? No me negaría a vivir en Brooklyn, la verdad, tiene… ambiente. —Otra calada—. Siempre hay fiesta.

—No pienso en eso —confiesa Dave. Klaus voltea a verlo y detecta un brillo en sus ojos que le dice que sí lo hace, que a veces fantasea tal cual como él—. La guerra tiene que acabar primero. Tenemos que ganar primero.

Klaus se muerde el labio. No dice nada. Se acerca a su rostro y lo besa. Se separan.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta, mirándose las manos, dándole una calada al cigarro, evitando su mirada—. Eres la clase de persona a la que le pediría matrimonio.

—Qué cosas dices, ni siquiera…

Klaus le pone un dedo en la boca, callándolo.

—Ey, ey, recuerda que estoy drogado, digo muchas cosas. —Se incorpora lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón y ponerse a horcajadas sobre él—. Primero, eres guapo, muy guapo y usualmente no me van los soldados.

—Buen momento para decirlo…

—Tú eres la excepción. —Se inclina un poco sobre él, le guiña un ojo—. Una hermosa, muy hermosa excepción. —Le da un beso—. Además seguro que las bodas en mi familia son divertidas. Los funerales son divertidos…

—¿Funerales?

La palabra con f rompe la armonía y Klaus se quita de encima de Dave cuando nota su mirada triste. Vuelve a acostarse al lado de él en la cama individual en la que están —hay dos en el cuarto, pero sólo usan una y duermen apretados, piel contra piel.

—El de mi padre —aclara Klaus. Le da otra calada al cigarro.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —le sonríe, intentando darle tranquilidad—. Es mejor así. Todo. —Le da la última calada a su cigarrillo—. Al menos muerto sé que no podrá perseguirme todo el tiempo diciéndome que soy una decepción o un fracaso. Toda una muestra de amor paternal. —Pone la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla de noche. Deja que el silencio los inunde un momento—. No quiero hablar de eso. —Dave no dice nada—. ¿Sabes? Podría hacerme un nuevo tatuaje. Un recuerdo sobre… este momento, el Valle de A Shau…

—¿Por qué querías recordar este lugar?

—Porque tú estás aquí. —Klaus le guiña un ojo—. Y porque tu trasero está aquí. Especialmente la parte de tu trasero.

* * *

Después de eso no hay más permisos y la guerra empeora. Los están masacrando, pero ellos dos siguen vivos. Es su talento. Klaus ni siquiera piensa en marcharse. Hay algo en la manera en la que encaja entre los brazos de Dave, en la manera en que sus labios se tocan, en la manera en que Dave hunde las manos entre su caótico cabello y él le clava las uñas en la espalda intentando no dejar marcas que duren.

Los cuerpos siguen apilándose. Los ataúdes siguen volviendo a Estados Unidos, cubiertos con una bandera llena de estrellas, los muertos siguen acechándolo. Los mantiene a raya. Lo soporta todo sólo porque Dave está allí y porque cuando está con él se quiere un poco más a sí mismo y no siente la necesidad de huir a cada segundo.

Su vida ha sido siempre una gran huida. En algún punto de su adolescencia empezó a escapar de casa y a volver sólo cuando no tenía en dónde caerse muerto. Hasta que un día simplemente no volvió. Y su vida se convirtió una pasarela entre los bares de Nueva York y los raves y los centros de rehabilitación y la cárcel, una vez, donde era más difícil conseguir drogas. Y los apartamentos de desconocidos y conocidos que no les importaba que durmiera en su sillón o en el piso —hasta que les importaba y tenía que buscar otro lugar donde dormir o volver a rehabilitación.

Pero ahí, en Vietnam, es la primera vez que no tiene ganas de salir corriendo.

—¡Cuidado! —oye el grito de Dave y se agacha. Está lleno de lodo porque además de todo llueve. Las balas no alcanzan a tocarlo.

Y se ríe. Su adrenalina es tanta que siente que nada ni nadie puede matarlo. No en ese momento. No cuando al fin está en paz consigo mismo.

* * *

La rutina nunca cambia. Pelea. Sobrevive. Recuerda que existe el miedo cuando pierde el efecto de la adrenalina. Y disfruta todos esos momentos de descanso que puede robarle al tiempo y todos los besos que puede robarle a Dave. Hay un punto en el que todo empieza a pasar demasiado rápido y los dos se sumergen en remolino. Klaus cuenta los días y las semanas y descubre que ya han pasado siete meses.

Siete meses, se dice.

Ya se tiene el instructivo para sobrevivir a siete meses en el mismísimo inframundo: enamórate y sé lo bastante idiota como para no largarte.

—Estaba pensando… —dice Dave—, cuando esto termine…

—Creí que no pensabas en eso. Que primero había que acabar con la guerra y patear el trasero de los comunistas. —Klaus le da un trago a la botella que consiguió por allí. No tiene suficiente corazón como para decirle a Dave que van a perder la guerra.

Están escondidos por ahí. Donde nadie pueda verlos, dónde nadie pueda ser testigo de lo que sea que tienen.

—A veces pienso en el futuro —dice Dave, un momento después. Las palabras le salen con dificultad, como si no supiera exactamente cómo expresarse—. Un apartamento —dice—, un apartamento estaría bien.

Klaus sonríe.

—Sí, un apartamento estaría bien.

—Donde nadie nos moleste.

—Oh, los vecinos me van a odiar —avisa Klaus—. No soy de la clase de personas a quien sus vecinos quieren demasiado.

—No importa. Eres encantador, acabarás por cautivarlos a todos. —Klaus se ríe de las palabras de Dave, pero tiene un punto: tiene el talento de hacerse detestar o hacer que todas las miradas estén sobre él porque le fascina a la gente. Se oculta detrás de toda una personalidad demasiado efervescente—. Un apartamento estaría bien —concluye Dave.

—¿Es un trato? —Klaus alza una mano y se la pone para que la estreche.

—Trato.

Ni siquiera se para a pensar que no sabe qué pasará con la guerra y que no sabe si tienen alguna clase de futuro. Pero tampoco le importa. Todo lo que necesita es ese momento. Esa noche, ese cielo, esas estrellas, esa botella de licor barato y Dave a su lado. Eso es lo único que quiere, lo único que necesita. Esos momentos que puede robarle a Vietnam, a la guerra, a los disparos, al olor a pólvora, a los muertos y a las tragedias. Todo vale la pena si al final del día puede sentarse al lado de Dave y pensar que van a tener un futuro.

Pensar no cuesta nada.

Cierra los ojos. Se deja llevar por la fantasía.

Un apartamento en Brooklyn, sexo, drogas, rock'n'roll. Sonríe. Dave.

—Me gusta ese futuro —murmura Klaus.

—A mí también.

Ni siquiera saben si es verdad. Es lo único que tienen, no les importa que sea sólo una fantasía que no se va a cumplir. Es lo que los hace sobrevivir a la guerra.

* * *

Siempre salen uno al lado del otro en las fotos de los soldados. Dave acaba mandando una foto a casa, junto con una breve carta en la que les asegura que todo está bien y que no duda que estará pronto en casa. Después le pregunta a Klaus por enésima vez por qué no le escribe a su familia y Klaus evade la pregunta, como siempre. No tiene ni idea de cómo explicar el desorden y caos que es su familia en términos que se entiendan en los sesentas. ¿Cómo explicar lo mucho que detesta a su familia a la vez que la quiere? ¿Cómo explicar que ni siquiera han nacido, que Klaus está en un tiempo incorrecto? Evade aquello todo el tiempo. Dave no insiste porque lo conoce y sabe qué temas no se tocan.

Siguen juntos. Siguen pasando los días, las noches, las pesadillas de Klaus empeoran cuando empeora la cantidad de muertos. Se hace un poco más difícil conseguir drogas para mantener a todos los muertos a raya. Pero los mantiene a raya porque la alternativa es el síndrome de abstinencia y un montón de fantasmas hablando en su cabeza y es lo último que quiere y necesita.

Aun así despierta en las noches en medio de pesadillas, algunas veces. Dave no pregunta sobre qué sueña, sólo espera hasta que se vuelva a dormir.

Hasta que matan a otro soldado de su escuadrón volándole los sesos y ninguno de los dos puede cerrar los ojos sin ver la imagen. Uno creería que los soldados en medio de la guerra pueden acostumbrarse a la muerte y al horror. Pero acostumbrarse es morir, perder toda humanidad. Casi ninguno lo hace, es imposible acostumbrarse a tanta mierda.

Así que allí están sin poder dormir, fumando afuera.

—Joder, no quiero volver a parpadear de nuevo —dice Klaus, dándole una calada al cigarro—. Cuando uno se enlista no le dicen que una de las consecuencias de esta mierda es arruinarte el sueño para toda la vida.

Dave se las arregla para sonreír.

—¿De dónde sacas todas las tonterías que dices?

Klaus se encoge de hombros. Restándole importancia. Su mano tiembla un poco, de manera nerviosa, cuando vuelve a llevarse el cigarro a los labios y le da otra calada.

—No lo sé, simplemente se me ocurre, es un talento. —Sonríe—. Casi nunca he conocido a nadie que aprecie esa cualidad de mí. —Excepto Ben, cuando está con él, que lo soporta porque no tiene a nadie más, está atrapado en la muerte, no tiene a dónde ir—. Mis hermanos la odian particularmente.

—A mí me gusta.

—Lo sé —murmura Klaus—. Es… —se queda trabado, buscando alguna palabra para describir aquello, pero no la encuentra y suelta el primer adjetivo que se le ocurre—: maravilloso.

Dave le sonríe.

La guerra los mantiene alerta, siempre despiertos, siempre listos para enfrentarse a un bombardeo, a un ataque en medio de la noche, siempre dispuestos a dispararle a la nada si es que hay que dispararle a la nada. Pero es el amor el que los quema por dentro como nunca nada antes los ha quemado. Los mantiene vivos, los mantiene humanos, los aferra a todo aquello que la guerra quiere quitarles.

Klaus no cree que las balas hagan ninguna diferencia.

Klaus _sabe_ que las balas no harán ninguna diferencia.

Pero Dave es un idealista que cree en todo aquello. Y él está dispuesto a seguirlo allá a dónde vaya. No importa contra qué haya que disparar.

Después de todo, Klaus nunca ha sentido que tenga patria y nunca ha tenido convicciones suficientes como para pelear por nada que no sea estar drogado todo el tiempo. Hasta Dave. Por Dave, decide que vale la pena no huir de ese lugar nunca.

* * *

Los cuentos de hadas no duran. Menos cuando están ambientados en el medio de una de las peores guerras de la humanidad. La última noche que pasan juntos es entre la tierra, lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie del ejército estadounidense los encuentre y lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie los ataque. De todos modos, tienen los fusiles a un lado, cargados.

Klaus siente que se le eriza la piel cuando Dave lo besa en la nuca. Busca con la mano su cuello. No quiere estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento. El último beso que se dan se lo dan mientras vuelven, antes de amanecer, antes de que alguien note que se escabulleron. Es un beso lento, el beso de dos amantes que se conocen casi perfectamente, que no necesitan explicarse sus sentimientos porque ya los saben.

Después de eso, vuelven al cuartel. Saben que una batalla se aproxima. No temen lo que va a pasar porque nadie puede arrebatarles lo que tienen. En esos momentos que le arrebatan a los horrores de Vietnam, son felices.

Es un cuento de hadas lleno de drogas y pólvora y música de los sesentas, condenado a no durar. Pero es perfecto, a pesar de todo.

* * *

—Dave, no, no, no, no, por favor, Dave, no, no, no, por favor. —Las manos se le llenan de la sangre de Dave—. ¡Un médico! —Su voz la ahogan las explosiones. No sabe lo que está pasando. Está perdido. Su rostro se hunde en el pecho de Dave, en sus manos hay una mezca de sangre y mugre—. No, no, no, por favor, no, no, no, por favor. No. —Intenta sentir su latido—. ¡Médico! —Su corazón ya no suena. No hay nada que hacer.

* * *

Klaus se queda el suficiente tiempo como para tomar la chapa de identificación del cuello de Dave y colgársela al suyo. Sabe que el cuerpo volverá a con su familia. Que su historia con Dave será sólo un secreto en medio de la guerra de Vietnam, apenas un pie de página que nadie leerá. Su familia lo enterrará y le dejará flores. Lo honrarán como a un soldado caído por el bien mayor, aunque el bien mayor no exista, aunque aquello sólo sea una carnicería sin piedad.

A Klaus, de recuerdo, sólo le quedan las manos manchadas de sangre y de mugre, la chapa de identificación, una insignia y un tatuaje.

Ya nada lo ata a Vietnam.

Así que, por primera vez en diez meses, vuelve a tomar la maleta que lo llevó allí y vuelve a casa. Respirar le cuesta. Siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla, la cabeza le va a explotar, parece que le revolvieron todo el cerebro. No para de oír su propia voz gritando el nombre de Dave y no para de oír los aviones y las explosiones y los disparos. Incluso en casa, siente que sigue en medio del campo de batalla.

Cierra los ojos mientras deja que el agua se lleve la sangre de sus manos.

Sólo hay un nombre que puede oír.

«Dave, Dave, Dave».

Todavía lo quiere tanto que le duele por dentro.

* * *

_«I had all and then most of you,_

_some and now none of you._

_Take me back to the night we met,_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_haunted by the ghost of you,_

_oh, take me back to the night we met»_

_The night we met, Lord Huron_

* * *

**Notas:**

**1) En su tiempo, si le tengo que creer a una búsqueda bastante especializada de Google, Vietnam fue la guerra donde los soldados usaron más drogas. Mariguana, cocaína, heroína y LSD estaban por todas partes en el mercado negro. Y además había pastillas para «mejorar el rendimiento de los soldados» que se distribuían de manera totalmente legal por los mismos comandantes. Para soportar la guerra. ****_That's why all the drugs_****.**

**2) ****_Historically accurate_**** hablando, la verdad es que el fic no tiene demasiado —fuera de mi investigación exhaustiva sobre el tráfico de drogas— porque de la guerra de Vietnam no sé tanto: sé que estaban peleando contra los comunistas —ya saben, rojos y malvados según USA— y que les dieron una arrastrada. De todos modos, TUA está ambientada en un mundo paralelo sin celulares o computadoras, so… Puede haber cambios, ¿no?**

**3) Sí, en ese tiempo estaba prohibido que cualquier persona LGBT sirviera en cualquier instancia de las fuerzas armadas. Por eso Dave y Klaus son romance a escondiditas.**

**4) Supuse que no tenía mucho sentido que Ben estuviera con Klaus en 1968 porque ni siquiera había nacido y fue una teoría que leí en tumblr y es triste, así que se veía muy para mí. Además que me dio esa impresión cuando en la serie Diego está amarrando a Klaus para que vuelva a la sobriedad y le cuenta de Dave y Ben los está oyendo a lo lejos.**

**5) La canción, The Night We Met, escúchenla. ****Creo que es una canción que le queda muy bien a esta historia de amor.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 26 de febrero de 2019_


End file.
